


Hell of a life (Passengers AU)

by Mustyvanillaa



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Passengers - Fandom, Spider-Man Far from Home - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Big plot twist, Isolation, M/M, Manipulation, Panic Attacks, Passengers AU, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter is seventeen, Quentin Beck/ Peter Parker - Freeform, Quentin is charming, Romance, Slow Burn, Someone dies, Toxic Relationship, explicit - Freeform, space, space ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustyvanillaa/pseuds/Mustyvanillaa
Summary: The Avalon, a starship, a sleeper ship, is transporting 5,000 colonists and 258 crew members, all of them in hibernation pods, with destiny to the planet Homestead II, a journey meant to be taking 120 years; with every passenger asleep.Thirty years into its journey, things don’t go as planned. The ship passes through a meteor storm, causing major malfunctions and temporary system failures.Waking someone up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m obsessed with this ship so I felt like this AU was necessary. It’s not going to be as accurate as the movie passengers because I wanted to make the plot a little bit more creepy and dark.  
Also English is not my first language so i have some grammar struggles.  
Peter is seventeen so the age gap between him and Quentin is kind of big.  
Enjoy!

He felt warm all over his body, constantly feeling kind safe just like being a child, like giving your mom the longest and warmest hug before saying goodbye;   
Feeling so lost but knowing exactly where he was going, just floating around acknowledging his own existence, being numb and going in-and-out of a state of dreaming. Looking through the thoughts in his head over and over again just like practicing a poem, or a song. He could stay like that, it was nice, it felt nice. And he was meant to stay like that for a really, really long time, 89 more years to be exact. But he didn’t.  
He woke up.  
A gust of cold air made his whole body shiver, filling his lungs with fresh oxygen that he didn’t even felt like needing, abruptly making his eyes open followed with the sound of his capsule opening by itself. Impulsively he sat on the pod, gasping for air, being brought back to reality in such a quick move that felt almost aggressive was disconcerting. But there he was, taking his eyes away from the screen that rested in the door of his pod without even reading whatever it said on there, looking everything that surrounded him. Bright lights. Hundreds and hundreds of capsules just like his, the difference? They were closed. People was still sleeping inside of them. His jaw dropped. The screen said: the number of his capsule, name, age, weight, and all kind of personal information, but there it was with big blue letters “state of sleep: suspended”   
Making him stood up as quickly as his numb legs could. Not being able to understand anything but that he was awake.

Peter was awake.

Peter started walking around, no one else in his row had woke up. Trying to look for anyone that could tell him what’s going on, maybe there was a mistake, maybe the crew woke him up by mistake. The crew was supposed to wake up a month before that any passenger, so it was probably that.  
But he didn’t saw anyone, no crew, no staff, not even one single person around.  
His head started to hurt, his throat was sore, he was trembling around but he was already too far away from his pod, so he kept walking going into hallways until he arrived at something that looked like a park or it was a main lobby?.  
Everything seem to be working, all the lights were on, all the screens were on, there was even a water fountain that was running, it looked so fancy, so clean, so relaxing and calm. But he felt everything but calm. There was an alarming feeling, like he was in a ghost town, like everyone had disappeared suddenly. Maybe he by mistake had woken up one day or two before the crew could, once they wake up they had to prepare things for when they landed in Homestead right? right?!.  
He felt like out of his mind, looking on the screens around for clues, anything.  
Meticulously observing his surroundings, but nothing was on his sight.  
It was so quiet, way too quiet, it felt claustrophobic.  
So Peter started to talk at loud, waiting for a response.   
“Hey”  
He said, no one answered, the room was empty.  
“Anyone?” He gulped. “Is anyone here?” Trying to say it louder.  
Nothing on response again, Peter felt like crying, was he really alone? Was he the only one awake? Just by thinking about it making him shiver, he could not be the only one awake, he just couldn’t.  
Maybe he was too focused on his own thoughts that didn’t allowed him to heard the footsteps of someone getting in the room.  
“Hello” a voice said. It was the voice of someone else, the voice of a a man.  
He turned around as fast as he could, his eyes brighten up as seeing the other person across the room.  
“Hey” Peter said, with relief on his voice, getting closer at him until they were in front of each other. Close enough for Peter to observe him;  
The man had bright blue eyes, he was tall, taller than Peter, he had a short beard, and was wearing different clothing than him making him notice his fit complexion, he had a calm look on his face and Peter wondered, how anyone could feel calm in a situation like this?! He looked like he knew what was going on, he certain didn’t look as confused as Peter probably looked in that moment.  
“Are you a passenger or crew?” Peter asked.  
The mysterious man came closer as well, his moves were so smooth, it was nice to not be completely alone.  
“Passenger”, he stopped his steps. “Quentin Beck.”

“Peter Parker”.


	2. Trapped.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was then, when it hit him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This chapter is kind of long, more than 2k words honestly.  
Hope you enjoy it!

“Peter Parker”

The overwhelming feeling of the silence was back. They just were standing, staring at each other but for some reason the eye contact wasn’t uncomfortable. Quentin had beautiful eyes, Peter thought, he hadn’t seen eyes like that in a really long time. For some reason the whole situation was unsettling, so Peter spoke again.  
“Do you know what’s going on?” Peter could swear he saw Quentin froze, but he tried to not overthink about it. “No one from my row woke up…” he said next, his voice came out weirdly, and raspy his throat was really sore after all, long time without saying anything anyways.  
The tall man kept staring at Peter, he was so handsome; his eyes, his dark hair, his trimmed bear. Probably in a different situation, if he saw him at the grocery store he would definitely be tempted to make a move on him, but that wasn’t the case, not right now.  
“Same for me.” Peter looked at him in confusion, same for him? Probably they were in the same situation, and probably Quentin was as clueless as him.  
“Crew is supposed to wake up a month before we do you know…” Peter paused and gulped, “But I haven’t seen anybody.” How much time even happened since he woke up? Less than an hour?, but that was enough time to worry about not seeing anybody else around (except for the man standing in front of him), at less enough time to worry about not seeing the crew. He started to look around again. Everything was just...off. There was another silence, this time shorter.  
“The crew’s still asleep”. Quentin finally said, glancing at him. His eyes where on Peter all the time, he hadn’t look away not even once since they meet. Peter started feeling kind of dizzy. The man had a worried look in his eyes, making everything even more unsettling for Peter. Without taking his eyes from each other.  
“Are you saying nobody’s awake?” He could swear he was about to start stuttering, Peter was so desperate for answers, his anxiety levels were on whatever number was the limit, but yet Quentin looked so strangely unbothered, he did seem worried, but not in the same way Peter was, he looked worried in a sad way, like someone would be in a tragic movie.  
“Just me.” The response smoothly came out of Quentin’s mouth, almost in a nonchalant way, but his eyes were still attached to Peter’s.  
“Just...you?”. The questioning look in Peter’s face probably looked like Quentin was speaking another language, making his words sound like they weren’t understandable, but honestly, it was the truth, Peter could not understand.  
“Just us.” Quentin said, softly, like it was something he meant but at the same time was something he didn’t want Peter to hear. His bright blue eyes looked desperate as well.  
“B–but, somebody’s got to land the ship in a few weeks!” Peter couldn’t restrain his voice, he found himself stuttering, with a tone like Quentin was talking nonsense, but what was he even talking about?! It was impossible, someone had to pilot the ship if they were so close to landing. They couldn’t be completely alone, it was completely crazy. There was no way it was just the two of them.  
Silence was all over the room again.  
Staring at each other. If Peter could describe Quentin’s look in one word; it would be sadness.  
Pure sadness, at his peak. It made Peter want to cry, that look could only mean one thing, that Quentin was saying the truth, and that they were completely by themselves. But that didn’t answer his question.   
And as if he was reading Peter’s mind, Quentin quickly grabbed his hand, making him almost jump of the abrupt move. Peter didn’t move away from Quentin’s touch.  
“Come with me”. He said without letting his hand go, so Peter did.  
Holding hands and with fast steps they got out of the room, going into different hallways than the ones Peter used to get in–whatever that room-lobby-thing was.   
The tall man kept walking through the place with no doubt, why he looked like he knew exactly where to go?!, why he looked like he knew the place?! At this point it was almost hard to think about something logical. It was all just so odd and it didn’t make sense. Maybe he was way too much into his thoughts again, into wondering how Quentin knew exactly what he was doing, or what was happening, or the way he was stroking Peter’s hand, that he completely spaced out not even noticing when they arrived at a new room.  
It was dark, the lights were tenuous and the walls were wide and black colored, it was a big room, and right in the middle there was a surface which was projecting a hologram. Making a chain of gold dots just float around, and attach to it there was a planet at one of the ends, and in the other one there was a ship...their ship. Peter could do nothing but observe. It wasn’t till Quentin let go of his hand and stood in front of him, touching the visual representation of their ship on the hologram, when a robotic voice from the system of the ship spoke:  
“We will arrive in approximately 89 years.”

“89...years?” Peter repeated. Carefully looking at every part of the hologram his eyes could reach.

“The other passengers aren’t late waking up.” Quentin was looking at him, making a pause. “We were early.” He added.

Peter was facing him now. “We need help.” He looked up with concern at the man. “Where’s the crew?”. His legs felt like jelly. They needed help, they needed the crew to put them back to sleep, this couldn’t be happening. They needed to wake up the crew. The dizziness and anxiety weren’t going anywhere, but it looked like he was.   
Quentin grabbed his hand and start walking out of the room again, not saying a word.  
“Where are we going?” Peter found himself asking questions one more time. 

“Come this way”.

Hallways, and hallways, they had similar designs and were well illuminated, it was like being on a vacation cruise, or a super huge hotel, the kind of ones you get lost because there just so much to look at, but not for Quentin, once again he didn’t even bump into a wrong one. They hadn’t even walked that much from where they started and it already looked like a whole different place, it was surprising the fact they still on the same floor.  
Once they arrived at what it looked like the biggest of all the hallways. It was wide, and it had bars of light in the floor, ceiling and walls. Weird.  
But right there, in the middle of the hall, there was a big circular form. It looked like a door, it was a door.   
But it was different, it look like it was some kind of vault, like the ones in banks, or really important jewelry places, the ones that were keeping something really important.  
It had a little window slit, Quentin let go of his hand and told him to see through it. So Peter did.  
“The crew is in the secure hibernation room” He said, and Peter could see that behind the door it lead to a dark big room, with a lot of hibernation pods and a lot of other stuff.  
“Everything that’s important: the controls, the reactors, the engines, it’s all behind firewalls. There’s just no way through.” Quentin said, and Peter stepped away from the firewalls just to look around the floor, there were tons of tools, different kinds and different sizes, hammers, drills, all the ones he could think of, making him know that someone already attempted to use them against the door, and it lead him to think that, the someone was probably Quentin. But how?.  
So Peter glance his stare at him.  
“How…how long had you been awake?”.  
He was keeping himself from asking that, he had supposed that Quentin was in the same situation than him, and that he had just woke up as well, but from the things that he’d been told the last few minutes indicated otherwise.  
And there was again.  
The sad look in his eyes, but this time was worse, way worse, like if Peter had just touch a really personal subject, like if he asked if his parents still together or some shit that was harsh.  
The man eyes darkened.  
“One year, and three weeks.” 

“No...” Peter gasped.

That’s when it hit him.

No one could help them, they actually were by themselves, stuck in that whole situation for the rest of their lives.  
If Quentin could not find a way to go back to sleep in one year and three weeks, they were never going to find it.  
Peter was stuck.

No, no, no, no,no, no, no, no.  
Suddenly he was struggling to breath.   
“This can’t be happening.” Peter said, he was hyperventilating, turning the other way around, and started waking, fast steps.  
He couldn’t see Quentin’s face, but he could hear his steps behind him.  
“We have to go back to sleep.” Peter said in panic, he started running, trembling around, trying to get back to the area where the hibernation pods where at. He didn’t had idea where to go, but he just kept running, legs shaking, trying to keep himself from falling.  
“Peter, we can’t”. The tone in Quentin’s voice was obviously trying to comfort him, but it didn’t work, it sounded more like pettiness, he was still running behind the kid.  
After running for minutes Peter finally made it into the area where he started.  
“We just need to get back to our pods, we just need to start them up again”. At this point Peter was being so loud.  
His chest felt heavy, and all his body felt shivering.  
He stopped his steps.  
“I can’t find my pod”. Peter said sharply. Then started mumbling. Gasping for air between every word he said.   
“Icantfindmypodicantfindmypodicanticant” His words were almost incomprehensible. Looking everywhere around, everything looked the same, he could not see his pod anywhere near.  
His vision started to blurry because he was on the verge of tears.  
His mind racing. He started running again, Quentin still following him. “Peter!” He said loudly, “Peter you need to stop” he said again, raising his voice.  
Peter was still moving so fast, trying to look everywhere.   
“I don’t know which one is mine!!!” He started screaming, his body felt like burning, his throat closing, and his heart pounding so hard.   
Quentin finally reached him and grabbed him.  
Grabbing him by the shoulders and stroking him trying to make Peter look at him.  
But Peter still struggling trying to get off his grip.  
“Stop, it doesn’t matter.” Quentin said, out of breath as well from running, finally getting Peter to look at him. Then letting him go.  
But not before grabbing him one more time by the hand and guiding him somewhere. 

Peter was having a panic attack, he wondered when was the last time he had one. Was it when the first book he wrote was about to come out? Or when he was about to come out to his aunt?. No, those were just nerves. The last time Peter had a real panic attack, one that he felt trapped, like there was no exit, just like he did in that moment; was before his parents funeral. In his aunt’s bedroom, just sitting on the bed when it hit him. He was just seven years old, when the fact that his parents were dead and he would never be able to see them again hit him. He had a panic attack and aunt May had to come and help him out because he was just a little kid, and he felt like he stopped breathing for at least one full minute.  
That was the last and time Peter had ever felt like that, until now.  
Quentin had taking him to his pod.  
Peter’s pod.  
“Putting someone in hibernation requires special   
equipment Peter.” Letting go the kid’s hand. “You remember how they put us under all those treatments and the processes.” They both were still looking at the pod. “This pods are design to keep us in hibernation and wake us up at the right time…” He paused, “not to put us back to sleep Peter.”   
Peter looked up at him, hot tears streaming down his red cheeks.  
“You don’t think there’s a way back in hibernation?.” Peter’s voice cracked, the heavy feeling on his chest keeping him away from thinking straight.  
“No.” Quentin said, with a plain face, his blue eyes didn’t seem bright anymore, they looked empty.  
“But there has to be” Peter’s voice was shaking this time, and his legs were too “there has to be…” he couldn’t stand it anymore, letting himself fall into his knees on the floor. Just sobbing.  
And If Quentin had said something, Peter wasn’t able to hear it through the loud noise of his heart pounding so hard that the only thing he could hear on his head was the beating of his own heart. 

Because he was trapped,  
He was going to die trapped.

He was never going to make it to Homestead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think! I love when people comment <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think!


End file.
